Pediatric dermatologists care for children with a broad range of rare and common disorders, such as severe inflammatory skin diseases that require systemic therapy, disfiguring vascular birthmarks, and genetic skin disorders that can be life-endangering. There is a paucity of FDA-approved therapies for these severe conditions and a great need for standardized treatment protocols and methods to measure response to therapy. The Pediatric Dermatology Research Alliance (PeDRA) was established to address this therapeutic shortfall. PeDRA's vision is to create and sustain collaborative research networks that conduct well-designed, high-quality multicenter studies to better understand, prevent, treat and cure dermatologic diseases in children. The PeDRA Annual Conference is central to achieving these goals and will include didactic lectures, interactive discussions led by experts in research methodology, poster sessions, and disease-focused small-group meetings. The specific aims are: 1) To provide new and established PeDRA investigators with an essential knowledge base and infrastructure to conduct high-quality multicenter research in pediatric skin disorders; 2) To create a bridge between basic scientists and clinicians to enhance opportunities for translational research initiatives; and 3) To identify and prioritize the clinical needs and therapeutic opportunities in four disease- specific areas: inflammatory skin diseases, hemangiomas, epidermolysis bullosa, and disorders of keratinization. An additional goal is to expand the research mission beyond the established working groups to other disorders with need.